Promises
by A Banana With Hands
Summary: (One-shot) In a love blossoming from an already existing one, promises are what keep them going.


**Promises**

A One-Shot Akira Kurusu/P5 Protagonist x Ann Takamaki

In a love blossoming from an already existing one, promises are what keep you going.

* * *

Akira Kurusu has a problem that needed fixing.

In between class breaks, most students would relish their criminally short period of break. Ann and Akira weren't an exception, spending it on a short chat over closed textbooks. Though, it was less conversation and more ranting: Ann was infuriated with some homework that anyone who wasn't a total genius would describe as a 'pain-in-the-ass'. He wouldn't mind chipping in his own knowledge on the matter, but in the end, it left him with more questions than answers to provide. Regardless, he didn't mind any topic that she'd bring up. He has always been more of a listener than most. He was in mind to ask her out until Kawakami came to put an end to that, announcing they'd be revising a topic that Ann would need focus on too. It held off whatever Akira was planning with her, slumping on his desk in defeat.

She turned around to face him, flashing a smile that lasted no longer than her gratitude for helping her with homework. Even from just her smile alone, he felt like a new man.

For the remainder of the literature lesson, his mind was absent from class. When his daydreams shifted elsewhere, he'd looked at the girl sitting front of him; brandishing blond ponytails that stood out amongst the crowds, but to him, appearance didn't do as much as her personality, and how her mannerisms attracted him.

However, he had to confess: despite being cheesy as it was, he fell for the whole 'love at first sight' scenario, on his first day of school no less. Back then, rain dropped to such a heavy degree, he resorted to seeking shelter under the canopy of a clothing store. He could chance to make through without an umbrella but thinking back, there was still a whole day left of classes, and he didn't find the idea of wearing soaked clothes comforting. He decided to stay. Amidst the other students running to school be it under an umbrella or raincoat, he spectated them, wishing by luck or destiny someone kind would stop by to offer him theirs.

The universe must've heard his needs, but perhaps they didn't hear properly. A girl had stopped by but she too appeared to lack an umbrella. She brushed off some stray droplets of water on her sleeves, then the hoodie came off, presumably due to how drenched it was too. In its process, it revealed Ann Takamaki – half Finnish, half Japanese, all around beauty, and he took note of her beauty well. So much so she caught him staring. She stared back, maybe displaying some level of intent. Akira could've dismissed it as her curiosity taking over for a few moments. Compared to other guys, he could easily blend in with the crowd of guys: from his dark dishevelled hair to the matching uniforms. There wouldn't be a feature worth noting, at least that's how he saw it. After all, she only gave a friendly smile as she looked elsewhere, to which he'd follow suit. Her thoughts may have been completely different than his own though – it's not every day he finds someone breathtakingly attractive.

They didn't exchange words. Even if he wanted to initiate, she took Kamoshida's offer of transportation to school far sooner. That would've been the last he'd seen her, had the universe not been giving chances to him. He supposes he should be grateful to fate more – whoever knew she would end up in the same class as him.

Then on, from her rescue in Kamoshida's palace to the short but significant days he'd spent helping her understand strength in various (albeit peculiar) methods, the two ultimately grew closer. It had been an odd turn of events: who could've known strangers would flourish to a deeper friendship after a few months of stay. The kindness she'd emulate to her friends would buzz with his, determination to strive for a goal be it common or personal was infectious, and the carefree personality that shielded her from worrying about the world too much grew on him.

Perhaps it was also because he hadn't a soul to confide to, that kept them close. Helping her go through difficult trials be it understanding strength or support in her modelling career, did just that to their relationship.

Now that he thought about it, it must've been the situations they were in that brought the two closer.

From the outside, best friends were what he'd call the relationship he has with her. But deep down, he knew that wasn't enough; merely a term to mask his true feelings from others. In some days, he'll still cling onto fate's kindness, hoping that one day he'll get his way. He hoped for no regrets left to ponder, nor hesitations from the restrictions that hold him back, as long as he has her officially.

He felt a vibration going off in his pocket. Pulling out his cell-phone, a new message popped up the instant he unlocked the screen:

* * *

 **Makoto** : I've been wondering, should I bring "Rise of the Samurai", or "Yakuza's Revenge"? I'd prefer both, but I doubt it'll be a good idea to stay up too late when it's a school night.

* * *

Akira sighed. He sighed as soon as her name popped up. 'Why not both' was his brief reply and he shoved his phone back in his trousers. He trudged through more minutes of studies, but his mind was distracted with memories, and not from the pleasant ones he had. As class ended for the day – and everyone got off their seats to head home – Akira contemplated his next move. When his time made up to spend with his girlfriend, he said his goodbyes to Ann as she did the same, yet she looked sad to see him off that soon. He stopped behind her just as she was tapping away her message to Shiho. The words caught up in his throat like garbage in a drain, and like garbage, he felt dirty just thinking of asking for her time.

He shouldn't be feeling nor thinking this way. His decision was made beforehand and Akira was going to spend it wisely. He wasn't going to turn down Makoto's time together just for Ann, not again. Turning around, he made his way to the door, pace quickening just as fast as his heart racing. He took his chances and glanced behind, his stomach tied in knots when he saw her looking his way far longer than she should. He smiled, then frowned to himself with a huff, followed by a cursing that wasn't intentional. Hands in pockets, Akira dragged himself further and further away from his classroom.

Everything came at such wrong timing thanks to a hasty decision: he blamed it all on his lack of decisiveness. Ironic, he thought: most decisions made by the leader of the Phantom Thieves would've taken seconds, without uncertainty, yet he couldn't solve a little love dispute. However, somewhere deep in his psyche, a smidge of him blamed this cruel predicament unjustly on Makoto. He wanted so much to be out of the blame, to not have to worry about these things anymore. His mind would often drift thinking back to these problems, even during important meetings amongst his fellow Phantom Thieves. The team noted his irregular behaviour and Makoto approached him about it too at one point. An honest truth would've been his response, but seeing Ann giving anxious glances to him in each meeting had him doing otherwise. He took Makoto's confession at that bar in Shinjuku as a scapegoat, but he knew it wasn't right. It wasn't her fault entirely, but he wasn't going to take the blame either.

Akira, from the start of his life at school until now, was in love with Ann Takamaki. If he had the courage to face rejection (should it have happened), he would've declined Makoto's decision to be a couple in a heartbeat.

But he's far too deep in a relationship to do anything reckless, and his role as leader would only diminish his credibility.

He took a sharp right, dismantling these cruel thoughts the further he goes. When things go sour, he'll pull out his phone and message his girlfriend to ease the tension. Hopefully, anything from her would put an end to this childish game.

"Hey, Akira?" the voice sent a chill down his spine. He stopped halfway down the stairs, letting others pass by him before he gave her his attention. Ann gripped her bag's strap in hesitance, then took a deep breath, "Can I have a bit of your time, just a bit?"

There weren't any second thoughts as he nodded eagerly, and that was all the reassurance Ann needed to know she wasn't being a burden.

* * *

Turns out she needed somewhere more secluded, without the distractions of students nor the attention of anyone close. She led him to a café just out of Yongen-Jaya: not too far from the school, but hidden enough not to garner unwanted news about them leaving out of their acknowledgement. As she entered through the doors, she awaited Akira's arrival. It was a system they made after that one time they were nearly caught entering the café together. It was for the best, until the time where they needn't worry about the opinion or words of others.

It was the advantage Ann decided to take, sitting on a brown leather chair at the far end of the cafe. It complemented the scenic, almost nostalgic interior of the café. In a way, it kind of reminded her of LeBlanc, maybe a bit fancier and with more people, she admitted. She tapped her fingers on the wooden table, mindlessly looking at the other patrons that consisted of the student body and a few adults. Some looked to her direction, often showing signs of interest or at the very least, recognizing she too studied at Shujin High.

A few couples stood out too; when they're not chatting their evening away, they would often bask in comfortable silence together. Some held hands, others each other. One thing's for sure, Ann was envious of their open affection.

A loud jingle played from a bell sitting by the entrance door, drawing Ann's attention elsewhere. Akira paid little attention to the other patrons and stooped his head low to prevent any unwanted gazes for long. He walked to where Ann was, giving a short wave and took his place on the sofa chair against the café's window and the opposite of Ann. As he leaned back against his chair, she was the first to break the silence, "Is that old man outside again?"

Akira raised an eyebrow, "The one with the weird beard?"

"Yeah... the very same. God, he just won't stop bugging me every time we come. Even if I told him off, he'd be so damn persistent"

"Maybe next time we could hold hands when we come in. He'll get the message"

She smiled, liking the intimate gesture more than proving her point to that peculiar man. Noticing him sitting there had her shaking her head, face shifting to one that's apologetic, "Sorry, this won't take long"

"It's fine"

"How's Makoto?"

"Doing great, been trying to get her sister interested in karaoke for the past few days", he noticed her sad smile and a hint of uneasiness soothes in her eyes as she looked downwards, "Still haven't kept in touch with her?"

"No… not yet. I don't feel like doing it yet" She sensed a lecture coming about, thankfully she held up her hand the moment he was about to remark, easing his worries, "Don't worry so much, I'm still talking to her. Maybe not often, you know?"

He retreated back, slumping in his seat, "I see…"

"Can I…?"

Ann was eyeing his hand resting down on his phone. He shot a glance to the café's entrance, then to their surroundings. He smiled warmly, turning his hand over in an invitation, one which she happily obliged.

She gingerly held his hand with her own, musing over his soft skin with a hum. A few light scars on his hand had her looking at him worryingly, "You haven't treated this properly…"

"Um… Didn't get that from Mementos. I was busy preparing tools for our next infiltration"

"…. Last night? With Morgana?"

"Uh… he was having one of his episodes" Akira chuckled, "He still couldn't get over your rejection, so he went out strolling right after our trip to Mementos. Futaba said he'll be hanging the night at her place until tomorrow, so I had the whole room to myself"

Ann recalled how Morgana tried to play it cool (and failing miserably) after finding out her feelings hadn't been mutual nor will they ever be. It had been an afternoon of awkward exchanges that started with the 'whys' and whatnot, but he gave in to the reality of the situation. He wasn't seen out of Akira's bag for the following days until Akira decided the perfect day for training. Morgana then spent the remainder of his energy hacking and slashing at shadows to vent out his held back frustration (albeit in a violent way). She was upset when she heard he took it too harshly, but she understood where he was coming from. Still, she shook her head in annoyance, particularly to Akira, "I told you not to stay up late. I mean, you looked like a zombie when you got to class today"

"A good looking zombie, right?" He wriggled his eyebrows charmingly. It was alluring at first, but eventually, Ann found it comical.

When she was done stifling a chuckle, she feigned a glare to him, "I wouldn't mind at all, but I don't want the others to suspect me dating a zombie". She raised a finger to him, like some teacher scolding her student, "End of story, go to bed early or I'll have to call you every night to make sure"

"Yes, mom"

"Geez, don't say that. It's creepy", she broke a smile. A pleasant fantasy played in her mind, "But you do have a point. I sound like a mom, don't I?" She giggled softly as she brought another hand to grasp his, "I wonder if I'll make a good one"

Akira took a few seconds to consider whether his next words were appropriate. He winked, "One way to find out is to have a child, and I'm free tonight"

"Yeah…" she spaced out as she rubbed his scar until she processed what he said. Her look was that of complete shock and embarrassment, "W-W-Wait, I didn't mean to say that out loud!" She was taken aback and Akira found her glare to be genuine. He would've found it terrifying, if it weren't for her stuttering and face turning a darker shade of red, "And wipe that smile off your face, or I'll do it for you! This isn't funny! It's too soon to think about that too!" Her hands squeezed his own. It stung at first, but as the pain subsided, he brought up both their arms to rest on the table by the elbow. The view made it look like an arm wrestling match, and they played along with devious gazes. "Oh, you think you got what it takes?" Ann taunted amusingly, "Just so you know, this girl has some strength left in her"

He chuckled "Some?"

"You asked for it!" At that declaration, she shoved his arm to his side of the table. It was sudden and Akira had to hold onto his seat for support. Damn, she's strong, but months of Mementos training and Palace clearing wasn't going to fail him now. With a swift movement, Akira held his arm just inches away from the surface of the table. Mustering his every strength, he slowly but surely dragged her arm upwards, turning the tide of battle to where both were at their starting point.

"Really? You… thought surprise attacks would work?" He grunted, feeling her raw power gathering to her arm from Persona. Her strength was nearly equal to his own, nearly. It was time to devise another route of attack.

"P-Persona! C'mon Carmen, you can do it!" Ann ignored his remarks.

"Carmen? W-wait, don't burn off righty!" he feigned being terrified.

Ann giggled through her grunts, "S-Stop making me laugh! I'm trying to concentrate!"

"How am I supposed to concentrate if y-you'll burn my hand off?!" He felt her grip tighten indefinitely, but her composure was fading with each absurd comment. She reached out another hand to cover his mouth, but being a master in proficiency had him holding her in place.

As for the last move on assault, he mimicked Ann's high-pitched nagging, "No! How am I going to use righty tonight?!" It took her off-guard and she had forgotten her concentration entirely. Her hand, along with her upper body came crashing to her side, signalling her loss.

She didn't care though; she was laughing too hard, "I-I told you to quit making gross comments! Look what you made me do!"

He merely chuckled in a satisfied victory. "Not my fault, I was just defending my privileges"

"Really… you just suck"

"I still won" he leaned over to give her a peck on her head, hands still holding as if the game hadn't ended yet. Soon, she placed their clasped hands under her head, acting as a cushion to lay on.

Seconds passed, then minutes progressed, yet the two hadn't broken silence nor were they considering to. Ann especially. For the most part, when she wasn't staring vacantly to nowhere, she'd watch, then laugh to some pictures alongside Akira that he dug up from the internet. Soon enough she'd easily divert back and forth from kissing his hand (sometimes his arm) to continue being easily amused at cat pictures instead. She hummed some song to herself in content, until it died down moments later; her thoughts side-tracked elsewhere.

Seconds with no real conversation passed, then minutes tagged along. Ann rose from her rest, taking deep breaths. Ann was easy to read as a book, so Akira knew whatever she was about to say would eventually break the mood they were in. He braced himself, brushing a strain of her hair away from her eyes. It wasn't until she looked him squarely,

"How long can we keep this up?" She didn't like the sigh he gave off.

"I don't think it'd be for long" His mind was then occupied with every possibility that might happen from these short meeting. Getting caught was always a reoccurring one. However, he can't promise a peaceful outcome to them. "I mean, we can keep going, but we'll need to work on our excuses more"

She groaned loud. Her head slumped back to her chair, mumbling loud enough for him to hear, "This sucks… can't we just date in peace?" Akira's response was to tighten her hand with his. "I don't like going with this. I don't like lying to my friends, especially to Makoto. I wish there was another way to deal with this…"

"Is… that what you're planning to talk about today?" he had to ask. Her answer didn't come immediately. Maybe she was still contemplating on what's best, just like last week. "I suppose we should" He pressed on.

"You don't sound like you're into it…" He flinched visibly, looking away from her. In return, her apologetic look was genuine, "Sorry… didn't mean to sound pessimistic"

He affirmed her apology with a short nod, "No, you're right, I'm still on the fence about this"

Even then, Ann had this uncertainty to her voice, "But we've already made up our minds, right…? I mean, all we have to do is to tell Makoto, then we're free to do whatever…"

"Doesn't sound easy, does it….?"

"I don't… God, Akira I don't know what to think anymore" She pulled her hand back. For a short while, she felt worse for having to see his disappointment at the lack of touch, but she had to tell him without her mind wandering, "My mind's just all over the place. Sometimes I'd be so determined to go with it that I could take on the world, but I kept chickening out at the last second" She sighed. She was too deep shrivelling in her own guilt to notice Akira's concerned gaze. "I can't tell Shiho about this, I mean, why would I? She hasn't gone through this, and who knows how she'd respond. I could imagine how furious she'd be if she finds out I'm being 'such a good friend' to Makoto. I dunno how she'll even respond if I'm stealing someone else's boyfriend"

"You know that's not true. She'd probably lecture you, but that would be the worst case"

"Oh, you don't know Shiho" Ann chuckled humourlessly, "She's too concerned with other people far more than herself. Some trait I picked up later on. But she's a cool person though, and I guess that's why I stayed with her for all these years" She propped her palm under her chin, staring at a blank space as she smiled, "Like that time you met her – she's told me about it by the way – that the first thing she said to you was not to worry about those rumours. I mean, that's Shiho alright; no other person like her". The short smile then faded, "I'm getting off topic again…."

He waved his hand dismissively, "Its fine"

"I do that when I'm frustrated, you know that"

"You must've been tired thinking this through then"

"I am, but I'm not giving up that easily" She sat straight as an arrow. Her words oozed the determination she spoke, despite the soft undertone to it, "Akira, I do want to make this work. It's not that I don't want to go back being single again, but… I'm just scared how things might not go for me. Makoto is with you, and she's always been one to never give up. Geez, I mean, I had to sit through a whole train ride of her talking about you" she crossed her arms inwards, shrinking deeper in her seat, "It's just… I'm afraid that… well… that this may be my last chance with you"

Akira merely nodded. He'd be lying if he hadn't thought of that possibility. He knew his time with Ann would meet its end if they kept on the same road. The excuses he'd come up with wouldn't add up at some point; Makoto was too sharp to notice the same lie. Then there's the possibility of getting caught by some nosy people or worse: his own teammates. He would have to face the music with Makoto, but chances aren't exactly aligning to his favour, as if the very universe who allowed his probation wasn't satisfied with just some douche framing him for assault.

This wasn't going to be a battle of wits, or charm, or whatever he had built up for. For now, it would've been a decision to make or break. He remained silent. His mind was deep in thought, but eventually, he brought up the topic he didn't want to discuss.

"Sojiro gave the same response as Miss Kawakami" he sighed, back hunched slightly and arms on the table as leverage. She hummed, sinking deeper in thought as he continued. "If anything, both practically gave the same answer. It's a scary answer"

She replied, "They gave the same advice, so they have to know this is best…"

"I guess…" his words lingered with anxiety. His worries weren't easily dispelled, so he tried to reason, "We don't know how the team will react if we told Makoto that we're together though"

"Well, we have to start somewhere… and Boss probably knows more than we do" she said in a much softer tone than her usual advising, "I'm not saying you're wrong Akira, but we have to trust Boss with this. He has been your guardian for a long time; he'd probably went through this situation during his time"

"Neither of us know Sojiro enough to know that"

"I… Yeah, maybe…"

"It's not easy… I know I told you I'd go with it, but I can't for the life in me accept having to hurt Makoto. She's still my good friend, regardless whether I tell her how I feel or not"

At that moment, Akira's phone began to buzz twice. He opened the screen to find Ryuji was the one who sent it, but he left the actual message to read later. He had other pressing matters to attend to, like when his heart skipped a beat as he noticed Makoto's message was left unattended since minutes ago.

* * *

 **Makoto** : I've been wondering, should I bring "Rise of the Samurai", or "Yakuza's Revenge"? I'd prefer both, but I doubt it'll be a good idea to stay up too late when it's a school night.

 **Akira:** Why not both?

 **Makoto:** Ah, then we could decide later when you stop by the student council's office.

 **Akira** : I won't be around after school; got something going on.

 **Makoto** : I see... then I'll lock up early. Would you like me to buy anything?

 **Akira** : Some eggs, I'll cook scrambled eggs tonight.

 **Makoto** : I'm looking forward to it.

 **Makoto** : Akira, where are you? Am at Leblanc with Boss.

 **Akira** : I'll be a bit late, sorry. Friend here has more work than she thought….

 **Makoto** : Do you mean Doctor Takemi? I can offer a hand if you'd like.

 **Akira** : Its ok, I'm almost done here. Probably be back by half an hour, so make yourself comfortable in my room.

 **Makoto** : Half an hour is not a short time… but I'll do just that, thanks.

 **Makoto** : Be back soon, please.

 **Makoto** : Oh, sorry to drop this on you while you're busy and all, but I'll be borrowing one of your shirts; it's been a chilly day.

* * *

He locked the phone as soon as he sent the message. The sigh escaping his lips was the same guilt that shot through his conscience. It wasn't as bad though; back then, it took him a while to register what words to say, even then he was hesitant to lie like this. Now, weeks of going out with Ann made a difference, and his fingers tapped at the screen just as fast as the excuses he fabricated. There was little hesitation to pull him back, and it eased the guilt, like some painkiller. If anything, it was a scary thing to have, and he'd feel better if he could stop this immature act soon before anyone else gets hurt.

He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, "Sorry, forgot to silence the phone again…"

Ann wasn't paying attention to his apology. She was only twiddling her fingers in unease, looking nowhere but the ground. It was always like that whenever he looked to respond his messages: the unwanted thought that someone might've confronted them about their secret rendezvous, only through the safe distance of a message board. Sometimes she'd just feel anxious that more precious time spending with Akira was taken away. Somehow she knew it was Makoto this time though, because she felt uneasy throughout, without pulling out her phone as a distraction to compromise any other unsavoury thoughts. When she glanced back to him, it was like a cry for comfort. He couldn't help but soften his gaze. Whatever tension that built up had died off.

Akira was silent throughout. He scooted to the edge of his seat where no one would notice from afar, giving room to an empty space. He patted the spot next to him, and Ann's pleading look quickly shifted to that of worry, but it was more out of concern than anything, "Someone might find us here".

"They won't, I promise" he reassured with a whisper.

Ann shifted in her seat. She looked to the entrance of the café, just like he did before. When the coast was clear, she didn't bother looking around as she got off her place and inched her way to him. She sat straight as an arrow, head still drooping low, then she leaned her body against his own. Akira did the same, allowing his posture to loosen up for this moment and laid his head on hers. From having to lie to Makoto to having to decide telling her the truth, he didn't want to delve deep into any serious topics. He felt like shit, to put it bluntly. He made a half-serious wish to himself for a peaceful relationship with Ann, in exchange for something, just to ease his mind a little.

Ann wasn't happy with his indecisiveness, but she had to admit her faults too. "I didn't mean to worry you"

"Yeah, same here…" He apologized. Her hand reached out to grasp his own, and his head rested firmly on hers, "But you know I can't go with that…"

"You can't… or you wouldn't?"

"Either way… I guess both" he muttered.

"Why?" she tried pushing for an answer. Ann understood why he huffed silently, given everything they've been going through, but it still hurt her to feel an argument was coming.

He frowned, "You know why…"

"I could guess… but I want to hear what you have to say" he felt Ann tensing up – bracing for the truth that was behind his words.

Was it really appropriate? He'd never considered opening up his reasons. If anything, he'd always been going with what she think is best. "For lack of better word, I'm stumped. I don't … I don't want to complicate things further"

"I promise I'll try to understand, please…"

He shook his head in disbelief. A few thoughts crossed his mind; anything at all he could use to throw her off again. Noticing her anxious gaze managed to crumble his wall, even by a little. In the end, he whispered in defeat, "…I'm scared"

She went silent. She didn't expect Akira, her leader, to be fearful of this ordeal. It wasn't disheartening at the least. In fact, she found it comforting that she was at least on some levelled ground with him.

"So am I…" She stopped for a moment, trying to find the right words to elaborate on. It made things harder when she couldn't decide, so she replied with whatever came to mind, "I've been thinking… this is something like my modelling career. Not because it's anything to do with practice or looking pretty, but I had to fight for my place. I had to make some sacrifices along the way too. I don't think the situation we're in is any different either"

She took a deep breath as she continued, "I've come to terms with my career: on the risks I'm gonna have to do and what's gonna happen from the other side. So maybe this might not be so different…"

"Are you sure…?"

"I… Y-Yes, I'm sure" Akira knew she wasn't confident in her own words. It was obvious, but he hadn't found out why.

"There's always a 'but' to it, isn't there…?"

He found her body squeezing against him. Her hand, wrapped around his fingers held tighter. "I want what's best for everyone too… I'm scared of hurting others. Sometimes I'd just wish there was an easy way out, and hopefully one where I don't have to give you up" At the state she was in, she felt truly vulnerable. "It's so stupid; I'm stuck at square one all the time. Everything leads to either hurting Makoto, or me, maybe both… most likely all of us would get hurt in some way. I'm afraid if we go with the plan today, then tomorrow we'd just be too scared to go with it. But if we pulled it off and told Makoto… I'm afraid how the others might think of us" She sniffled once.

Her words hit a soft spot in him, but he wasn't going to dishearten her further, so he kept quiet.

"Sojiro said the same, didn't he….?" She paused for a moment, "… that people will start to hate us for it too…"

"That's…" He didn't want to believe it, but he can't deny the truth to it too.

"Akira…. I've thought of it too. Miss Kawakami told me this would be best… It has to be the only way" She sniffled again, "I don't want to lose my chances with you… God, I want to be with you…" A tinge of desperation leaked from those words. He felt her shiver – but it wasn't the cold's doing. Her sniffle came at a third time through that frustration. His instincts kicked in: wrapping his arm around her as he brought her to a warm embrace; her head nuzzling against his chest, trying to find comfort. By this point, the tears flowed. "I… I-I love you too much, Akira… You don't know how much it hurt when I heard you and Makoto were together… I-I didn't want to believe it. I wanted another way to be with you and now I've got it…" She chuckled humourlessly, "…but now I'm hesitating, isn't that stupid?"

Why was this happening to him?

Why – the question spiralled in circles, demanding an answer that's been delayed since – would he pick Makoto over Ann? Fear of rejection was a petty excuse, especially for someone who took his decisions and all possibilities that come with it in stride, but it held him back. Rejection could've brought an end to not only his chances with Ann but to their cherished friendship along the way. It was a collateral damage he couldn't risk, and if there was ever a thing every quiet loner dreaded to lose were friends.

It wasn't by force that had him choosing a substitute either. If anything, He thought of Makoto as a distraction of sorts, with hopes she'd quickly disperse Akira's deep, and troubling wish that escalated. Makoto was the right match, even if her personality was nowhere near to that of Ann's, nor were her looks. Akira, despite not admitting openly, would consider her his second choice. It wasn't trouble to eventually find her attractive too: outside her usual background of unrivalled knowledge, she was a curious girl with an innocence untainted from the world outside her textbooks, and that meant in the context of romance too.

Admittedly, she was passionate in their newly found relationship, often making the most romantic moments to be an adorable jumble, flustering and stuttering throughout most ordeals thanks to her lacking familiarity in romantic situations. It was still touching (and to some points hilarious) to see her try so hard. He could laugh alongside her, and his heart would sometimes flutter thinking about her.

It was those moments that eased his thoughts of Ann, if only momentarily, and it served a determination for Makoto on her quest to become a better girlfriend too. He found her to be a bit of the clingy-type as their relationship progressed, and her curiosity nurtured to reliance on Akira for many things. He liked it, for as long he could do the same with her. After all, he appreciated being looked up to for help.

Still, he wasn't one to break off everything in an instant, despite his straightforward nature. Every moment he'd consider putting an end to the relationship, he kept worrying; from her reaction, to the rest of the team's. He'd stay up at night thinking if his selfish reasons would be worth it. Sometimes he'd even consider staying with Makoto out of pity. It wasn't out of love either, but because he simply cherished her deeply as a friend to ever hurt her.

As a friend, and nothing more.

Compared to Ann Takamaki, those traits were easily overshadowed.

Was now the time to do it? Was it not? Was everything that they've come up with just a wild goose chase?

He looked down to his phone, to their hands clasped together, then to Ann's face hidden under his jacket. He thought of wanting happiness. Sojiro's wisdom in happiness came in mind. At first his words played for a short while, then it echoed in his mind, like a broken radio,

 _"_ _Got everything figured out, Akira? Just so we_ _'_ _re clear, you know what_ _'_ _ll happen if you go with this, right?_ _"_

 _"_ _I guess_ _"_ _he remembered his reply being quieter._

 _"_ _Don_ _'_ _t half-ass your answers, especially in front of her. She won_ _'_ _t follow with it unless you_ _'_ _re in it. So unless you decide to chicken out, you_ _'_ _re going to have to lead without any take-backs._ _"_

He's right. Sojiro had a point there.

 _He recalled how crossed Sojiro was when he had to give the advice, more so when he found out it involved the friends he knew, but it was the wake-up call he needed,_ _"_ _Honestly, things would_ _'_ _ve been easier if you had told Ann from the start. I_ _'_ _ll be honest, you were pretty careless not to say anything sooner. From here on, you_ _'_ _ll be in one hell of a ride, and I can only advice you from there_ _"_

 _"_ _I know, don_ _'_ _t worry. I_ _'_ _m not expecting anyone to understand, nor help_ _"_

 _He remembered how often Sojiro sighed,_ _"_ _C_ _'_ _mon kid, the world isn_ _'_ _t going to turn its back against you. You don_ _'_ _t have to be so down_ _…"_

 _Akira remembered chuckling at his guardian_ _'_ _s subtle worrying,_ _"_ _Well_ _…_ _got any reassurances?_ _"_

 _"_ _I can_ _'_ _t say_ _…_ _These things happen to people. I may be a bachelor up until this point, but I know happy endings rarely come from these situations. I can promise this: other things be damned, if you_ _'_ _re both still happy after all this, then it_ _'_ _ll be worth it in the end, alright?_ _"_

It'll be worth it by the end.

He was right: it'll be worth it in the end. She was right, maybe it was time. She may not know it's time, but it was his turn to start convincing her just that.

Akira took out his phone but kept it locked. The black screen was like the abyss staring back at him as he contemplated on the sin he was about to do. He chuckled at his own coming foolishness: it wasn't the first one he's made. Whatever he's done in the past, he'll surely get some sort of karma out of it, but now's not the time to think of such thoughts. He structured what words he needed to write to Makoto. Ann didn't notice until he needed both hands to tap the message, waking her up from her short slumber. She caught a glimpse of what he was writing: he wanted Makoto to meet with both of them, at this instant, in this very café.

"W-Whoa, wait a minute, what're you doing?"

"I'm asking her to meet up with us" She jumped in her seat. The sudden shift of events didn't warm up to her by the time.

"A-At a time like this? Here?" Despite her protests, Akira kept tapping away. She reached out and blocked the screen, holding his phone and his fingers, "Hold on will you?! I-I haven't thought about what to say and how to say it…."

"Me neither, but if we don't do it now, when else would we?" he locked the screen, hoping his finger didn't accidentally tap the send button.

"You're not doing it right! Th-This thing is supposed to take time and… and thought! I mean, what happens if she takes it way too hard…"

"Ann…."

Her eyes start to water, "W-We can find another way, please…" He steadily lowered his phone and locked the screen once more.

"Ann, listen to me…" He whispered softly.

"I don't know what's going to happen next… I-I, there are so many things that could go wrong, I don't know which one to be scared of first"

"Trust me" He leaned in and kissed her forehead once, eliciting a gasp from her. He peered straight into her blue eyes as he brought his hand to her cheek, stroking it slowly, "I can't promise the others might accept us that soon… then again, I can't promise things will get easier after this, but we'll try, as long as we have each other"

Ann tried to mouth her own words, before Akira placed a finger to her lips. He knew her protesting would see no end; she's always been a worrywart when her friends are involved, "But I'm here, from now until forever. I give you my word, if we do this now, I promise you we'll go through this together, alright?"

Anything could go wrong, that much Ann thought before this meeting ever took place. It didn't change much when she hugged him tightly like some shelter to hide from her own fears. There's no way things would stay the same. It's impossible. Yet, his promise felt sincere. It was a genuine promise: just like the promise of redemption during their first time accomplishing great feats in Kamoshida's palace, or even when he gave his word to help her build strength for Shiho. That genuine look on his face was – for lack of a better statement – a light amidst the darkness. She did say that to him: at that modelling session with Mika, he was her light. If the world was going against the both of them, all she needed was Akira by her side.

She squeezed him once, before muttering, "…promise?"

"Hmm?"

She thought of it again. A slight anxiety was there, but she dispelled it quickly. Akira mentioned no more hesitation; and Ann at the very least of her abilities, was going with that. Her voice rose, just as she did when she looked to him, "Promise you'll stay with me, even if everyone turns their backs against us?"

He didn't think for a second to answer, "Yes"

"Promise when she's here, you won't turn back from your word. Promise you won't ever think twice about everything we've talked about, alright?"

"I swear by it"

She paused for a moment, searching for the words she needed to seal the deal, "… promise you won't ever leave me, that you'll stay by my side forever"

"I promise"

That was all she needed to hear. She chuckled out of relief, amidst the tears from earlier and the fresh ones now. Only, she believed they're happy tears. She held his hands, before reaching out to touch his cheeks then to hold his head, bringing him down for a short kiss. He returned it with the same emotional influx as she was facing: relief, like the weight of the world lifted off his shoulders. Ann felt the need to know he was there for her, so she hugged him tightly afterwards. He returned it just the same, feeling their warmth emitting and their resolve clear.

"Then, Akira Kurusu, it's a promise" she declared with what seemed to be a genuine smile. "Just… maybe give me a few more minutes to figure out what to say…? You can type the message, but don't send it now. I don't think it's a good idea either to hold hands when she's here either"

Akira unlocked his phone again. He was halfway in his message, but he wasn't going to stop, not when he has Ann by his side.

 **END**

* * *

Author's notes:

This took waaaaay longer than I expected. Weeks of writing and proof reading took more life out of me anyway (as if Persona 5 hadn't done that already), but I hope you'll enjoy the story. I've had a lot of fun creating the scenario (although the theme of this story is anything but fun), and if you have any thoughts about this story or writing, feel free to comment away. I'll try some lighter stories in the future, I may have some in mind.

As for those who wanted an update to my previous work, it might not come sometime soon, despite me promising. I apologize for the lack of commitment to it. Hopefully, by the time the next season of Oregairu comes out, I'll have back my motivation. Until then, have a good day.

Special thanks to my friends and my brother who helped give their ideas onto this matter. Your help is appreciated deeply hue.


End file.
